


maintenant

by Kyrja



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrja/pseuds/Kyrja
Summary: To be together with Kaede is enough for Maki.





	maintenant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sawazuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawazuya/gifts).



> Hi! So, this is a birthday gift for @cygnni, a very precious friend of mine! This fic was some kind of difficult to finish, since I had so many different ideas for different stories, çasldkaslçdas, but somehow here I am for you! Thanks for being a part of my life, you're very important to me. <3 I hope you can appreciate it!
> 
> And about the fic, it's a canon divergence where Kaede lives instead of Shuuichi.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and have a nice reading!

In the middle of the night, Maki observes the stars shining through the artificial sky of the academy. Just above her head, but at the same time, painfully unreachable.

Even someone like her, who has been refusing to help the others to find a way to end the killing game, wants to leave the place. After all, Maki still has an orphanage to come back to; what let the words “giving up” themselves out of cogitation in her mind.

Her will becomes stronger as the class trial ends, but she cannot smile. Not when it happens in exchange of someone else’s life.

Because of it, Maki does not understand the reason why Kaede has been forcing herself to keep curving the corners of her mouth up since they left the elevator, as if everything was all right.

Maybe because Shuuichi would ask her to do it for him, maybe because she is tougher than Maki thought; truth be told, Kaede is not the easiest to read at all, and her weird behavior makes the Ultimate Child Caregiver solemnly confused.

At first, that is it; because as she spends time with Kaede, exchanging words and looks and discoveries, Maki concludes something interesting about the Ultimate Pianist: she is like her.

Both of them hides her true feelings, thoughts and weaknesses behind a disguise.

Maki is the apathetic and distant one for the sake of avoiding a confusion among her classmates; because if they somehow managed to know about her true talent, it would be a chaos, without doubts.

And Kaede, in her turn, behaviors herself as the sympathetic one, the leader that they all need in the middle of the circumstances of the killing game; while deep inside, she is insecure and does not have the right answers always.

In that way, little by little, Maki feels herself understanding the smile that Kaede put on her face later after Shuuichi’s execution. It was not one of moving forward after a loss, but one of “please, leave me alone for some time”. And she had the right of doing it, as she is not perfect as everyone else thinks that she is.

Sometimes, Maki observes, Kaede gives herself a break and backs off the mask. In these kind of moments, she is alone, because she does not want to let anyone down for expressing her true feelings.

Maki also does it from time to time. And it is because of it that she finds herself walking in the direction of a surprised Kaede, almost in the middle of the night, and sits by her side. She looks at the artificial sky of the academy, contemplating the unreachable stars above their heads, and the Ultimate Pianist does not know what to do.

“W-what are you doing here, Harukawa-san?” Kaede almost chokes with her own saliva, looking at the unexpected visitor.

“I saw you coming here,” Maki admits, a little bit of flustered. “I thought you’d like to have some company.”

Thought it leaves Kaede intrigued, since she would never expect that, from everyone else, Maki would say it for her, she draws a satisfied smile on her face after thinking that the time that they spent together meant something for the Ultimate Child Caregiver. “I…thanks, Harukawa-san. You see, I don’t know what to say.”

Kaede leaves a soft chuckle escape from her mouth, and somehow, Maki has the impression that she did the right thing in going there. “That’s fine.”

And it is, since what they feel in that moment cannot be expressed entirely by words. Sometimes, be together is enough. Because even when Maki did not say anything for Kaede when she fell apart on her own mind after Shuuichi’s death, from now on, she decided that she would to stay by her side when the worst come.

Inside that place, this is what matters the most for Maki.


End file.
